redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Margery Daw
Margery Daw-'is a tall, "well-endowed" and mature blond Flame Haze with a drinking habit. She uses the book Grimoire, which is the divine vessel through which Marchosias, to whom she is bound to, expresses his will. Eita Tanaka and Keisaku Satō look up to her because she saved their lives once. Her reason for becoming a Flame Haze is to get revenge on a Denizen with a silver-colored flame (who is somehow linked to the Reiji Maigo within Yuji). Even before her installation as a Flame Haze, she lived only for vengeance. Later on, she no longer lived for vengeance after she knows the truth from Yuji Sakai after he contracted with the Snake of the Festival. Appearance She has a blonde hair tied up like a neat ponytail with a pair of blue eyes and wears spectacles. In the anime, she is 173cm tall. Personality Margery is shown to be extremely skilled in combat and creating unrestricted spells. However she has a drinking problem and tends to consume as much alcohol as she could until she passes out (according to Marco, her tolerance for alcohol is the same as any person's.) Her personality is somewhat similar to her contracted Crimson Lord, Marchosias; both of them are brash and loud-spoken. She also has the belief that all Denizens are supposed to be killed, and at the beginning of the series, acts coldly towards Shana and the others. She often hit Marchosias and called him "stupid Marco" (baka-Marco) when he made fun of her, the thing that never done by any other Flame Haze. Margery prefers to be alone in her missions, until such time that she met Eita and Keisaku. At first, she thought to dispose of them just as easily but their persistence and admiration (probably affection in Keisaku's case) for her led her to have a soft spot for both of them. She eventually warms up to more characters in the series (particularly Shana, Keisaku, Eita, Wilhelmina and Yuji.). She is also a wise mature woman in love, it's shown when before she gave advice to both Kazumi and Matake Ogata about their feelings of jealousy. At the third season of the anime, Marchosias notes that Margery is now somewhat used to the idea of having teammates and is even training Shana in battles. Background She was once a daughter of a landlord in medieval times, but after countless betrayals, her father was killed and she had ended up in a brothel. She gained a chance to avenge for her misery and humiliation on her enemies, only to see them be destroyed by the Silver. Her fury from being stolen of the last reason to live had attracted the attention of Marchosias. Margery's focus shifts from fighting simply to eradicate Crimson Denizens to fighting to protect the Balance. She notes her fighting skills are no less for the shift in focus. In the light novels, Margery would not only face the Silver in an unsuccessful battle, but would later realize that the Silver had been acting on her wish for revenge in her life of misery prior to becoming a Flame Haze before she nearly got killed by "Snake of Festival" Yūji Sakai. After the revelation, she was in a comatose-like state for a while, until Keisaku's love confession gave her a new reason for life. She returned to assist Shana and the others Flame Hazes during the Second Great War, even finally killing her archrival Sydonay. She is one of the few Flame Hazes to not go to Xanadu after it was created, electing to remain in Misaki City with Keisaku. Relationships 'Keisaku Margery is shown to end up with Keisaku (who is over several hundred years younger than her), who had woken her from her mental breakdown after kissing her. It was hinted that Keisaku had feelings for her from the beginning, as he never did call her Ane-san/big sister (as compared to Eita), and calls her Margery(san) instead. 'Shana' She once was very cold towards Shana but she started to become Shana's trainer, her friend and her partner as time passes. When Shana confessed that she had liked her, she blushed and Marchosias help her to respond by that they accept that confession as a confession of a friend. 'Other Characters' She’s a friend of East-edge, one of the Four Gods of Earth. She met him when she joined the Four Gods of the Earth's battle, and befriended him. She also seems to be close to Wilhelmina Carmel. When Wilhelmina felt depressed after Pheles refused her help, Margery tried to reignite her spark by using Shana's name, and it worked. Powers and Abilities Toga: The Toga is a flame robe that Margery Daw puts on during battles. It the sign of the Interpreter of Condolence and it enables her to transform into a werewolf. The flame robe can be broken with the anti-flame ring, Azure, as shown by Friagne during his first encounter with Margery. Improvisational Poem of Slaughter: an incantation method in which Margery and Marchosias use impromptu rhymed poems to unleash their spells. 'Bookmarks: '''Margery can store all kinds of things in the form of a bookmark, be it a treasure tool or an unrestricted spell, which is then kept in Marchosias. She also uses the bookmarks for communication purposes. Humans with a bookmark can also move within a Fuzetsu. Quotes *To Ogata Matake and Yoshida Kazumi: "''Love is like a mirror that reflects your bad side. Especially when it's unrequited, you get envious, jealous, prejudiced, and resentful. You have to face all sorts of emotions. But there's no reason to find that shameful. It shows how serious you are. Oh yeah, do you want me to tell you how to break that mirror? It's not anything hard, Understand the other person. That's all. Don't make any quick judgment. And let them do the same." *Margery flash back (at New York): "I was supposed to be the one. I was supposed to kill them all. And yet... He's laughing. That guy's laughing. He's laughing after taking everything from me. I can't die until I kill him! This isn't the moment I risk my life!" *"I will kill him. I will kill him no matter what. If it's for that cause, I will sacrifice anything. No matter how important it is." References Trivia *Her name is derived from the English nursery rhyme "See Saw Margery Daw". She can be heard singing a verse from this song in episode 8 of the anime's first season. Gallery A1.jpg 202643_512x288_generated.jpg 655px-394075_306549416057385_225420820836912_911445_1843975913_n.jpg 655px-427473_338181492894177_225420820836912_992249_850705225_n.jpg 731px-166990_306549342724059_225420820836912_911444_1894086427_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Flame Haze